Therapy
by rainingWolf
Summary: One was running away from ghosts that haunts his memories while the other was facing the consequences of what her tragic choices had ensued. Both are meeting Iroh, the owner of the Jasmine Dragon and part time therapist. Zutara.


**Authour's**** Note:** Going to be infrequently updating this fic cause I'm being sucked in the Avengers fandom.

Prompt: Write about two people who meet through therapy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Katara sighed as she slammed the car door behind her.

"I'll come to pick you up in an hour," said Sokka in a questioning voice, head tilted, concern etching into his face.

The person in question just glared and gave a whatever wave before walking through twin glass doors into a two story building; two signs flashing on the windows.

The first one said Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop while the second one was smaller, spelling out to form the words Therapist in capital letters.

As the young woman made her way up the stairs towards the second floor, she was nearly bowled over by a tall figure that was hastily running down in the opposite direction.

"What the-"

She hit the floor hard as the person who was sprawled on top of her leapt back as if he got burnt. As she opened her eyes, wincing a bit, the man who had knocked her over stood ramrod, back straight, his face thrown into the shadows. Scowling, he muttered to her to watch her step next time before beating a fast track out the door as a weary voice called down, "Do try to stay out of trouble this time. And I expect to see you here next week at two exactly!"

Katara just stared at the swinging door for a half second before picking herself up, slowly going up the stairs this time.

Turning the knob to enter the office, she was greeted by Iroh who was picking up the remnants of a teacup.

"Hello dear. Just wait a few seconds while I tidy up."

The woman just nodded, keeping out of the old man's way as he swept any remaining glass away into the dustbin.

Finishing his task, Iroh turned to her with tired eyes but his voice came out as smooth as ever. "Well, at least you showed up on time unlike Zu- my last client. I recall last time, you didn't even bother to come til half an hour later."

Seeing the disgruntled look on the younger's face, his lips curled down a little. "What happened," he asked as he maneuvered her into a seat across from him and she reluctantly allowed herself to be steered into the rather comfortable chair.

As the rather pudgy man made himself comfortable in his own chair, Katara said, eyes flashing, "Well, if you must know, I found out Sokka made plans to move in with me regardless of him infringing upon my privacy and he and I had a row about it, making the neighbors call the police at one in the morning. After that fiasco, that pain in the arse had the nerve to drive me here when the bloody office is just a ten minute walk from my flat. And to top it all off, some stupid guy just knocked me down the stairs, probably bruising my tail bone." She finished with a huff as she swept a stray hair behind her ears.

Iroh looked at the female with sympathetic eyes as he poured two cups of tea. Sliding one across the table to Katara who gave him a grateful smile before gulping it down, he said, "You do know that Sokka only do the things he does because he cares about you, right?"

Putting the cup down with a hard 'smack', the blue eyed girl sighed exasperatedly. "I understand that. I really do. But why doesn't he understand that I'm a big girl now? I can take care of myself. Hell, my birthday's next month and I'm turning bleeding 22!" Enraged now, she stood up and paced furiously in front of the desk, Iroh's eyes following her steadily as he sipped his tea casually.

"Only because of that _one _mistake, he thinks he has to coddle me. He thinks he has to watch out for me in case I explode just like that time. Tch. I know I've made mistakes but he shouldn't hang that over my head like that. I _know _I've done wrong but haven't I been trying to amend it? I've been going to every bleeding therapy meeting he's set up for me. I've been going to every sodding dinner where I just sit there awkwardly while Suki just looks at me with pity in her eyes. Pity? _Pity? _I don't need fucking pity!"

Snarling, the woman kicked a nearby stool, venting out her feelings. Iroh made a movement as if to stop her but clasped his hands to rest on the table instead. "Katara, let's cal-"

"I will not calm down!" Twirling around, she pointed a finger at the old man. "Tell me! Am I made to suffer just because of one bad judgment?"

Iroh sighed and got up, righting the stool, and placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "No. Sokka is wrong in that aspect but his intentions are clear. He only wants to help you."

And her shoulders slump down as she whispered, "Yea. I know."

* * *

Sometime later and progress was being made. Katara had settled down and recanted her week's tale to Iroh who made comments here and there. Finishing up her story, Katara turned silent, fidgeting with the edge of her shirt.

"Well, besides today, it seems like you've had a good week so far. You're becoming a stronger person."

Katara snorted at that. "At least someone thinks so." Then hesitantly, in a soft voice, she started, "Do you think-," and cut off, looking away.

Iroh just placed a heavy hand onto her own smaller one. "It does not do to dwell on the past."

The young woman made a face. "But if I had known, I could've stopped everything from happening. People got hurt because of me!"

"Katara, we've already gone over this. There was nothing you could have done." A sigh. "It's not your fault."

"But I was his _girlfriend!_" As if that was enough reason for her to blame herself.

Iroh shifted forward, looking the younger in the eye, as he said, "Jet would have done the things he did with or without you. He needed a puppet and you were an easy target back then." Seeing the hurt in the woman's eyes, he swiftly continued. "But you've come a long way since the first time I've saw you. You've become a better person from your experience. You won't be as easily fooled by clever words or a pretty face."

Katara's forehead wrinkled a little before tension seeped out of her. Iroh smiled as he saw his message needle itself into her mind and both gave a startled jump when the timer on his table made a tiny 'ting' sound. The old man stood up with a groan and put out a hand for Katara to help her out of her chair.

"Ever the gentlemen," teased the tall woman. "I'll see you next week." Both shook hands firmly and Iroh made to open the door to escort her out when the door was blown open, nearly hitting him if Katara hadn't hauled him backwards with a strong pull.

Straightening, Iroh coughed as Katara said in an undertone, "Oh look. It's the guy who knocked me down the stairs earlier."

The man flushed a deep red before taking a step forward, sneer on his face. "Well then watch where you're going next time, woman." He said the word _woman_ the same way someone would say _cockroach._

Katara also took a step forward, mouth opening probably to give a sharp retort back, only to be blocked by Iroh.

He put a hand out to the both of them, forcing each a couple steps back. "Now now. Let's settle down." Facing the severe looking young man, he said, "Zuko, let's not be disrespectful shall we?" The man- Zuko-made a guttural sound in the back of the throat before crossing his arms.

Iroh clapped his hands together. "First, introductions. Katara, meet my nephew, Zuko. Zuko, meet one of my clients, Katara."

Katara narrowed her eyes before forcing herself to greet the man. "Nice to meet you," she grinded out from closed teeth. Zuko blinked once before saying grudgingly back, "Yea." A nudge from his uncle. "And sorry bout earlier."

Startled because she wasn't truly expecting an apology from the stiff looking man, Katara whipped her head up to look the man in the face for the first time. He was a tall guy with a mousse of black hair on top; he has the build of an athlete, lean muscles noticeable through the thin black shirt he was wearing. Any response immediately died as she saw the red comet like scar mar the left side of his face. Her breath hitched as the magnitude of the scar seemed to enlarge in the light of the office.

His eyes met hers then and he turned away, eyes averting to someplace else, face drawing to a close, a frown appearing on his lips.

An awkward silence ensnared the room before Iroh coughed once again. "Katara. Didn't you say Sokka was going to pick you up? Knowing him, he's probably been waiting downstairs for the past 10 minutes." Startled out of her thoughts, Katara spared a single look at Zuko before bowing quickly to Iroh.

"Oh crap. I forgot about him! Right. Well, I'll see you next week," she called out as she sped out the door and down the stairs, not knowing that a pair of golden eyes stared after her.

* * *

After the woman had shut the door and they both heard light steps treading down the stairs and out the door, Iroh turned to his nephew. "So Zuko. What brings you back here so soon?"

Tearing his eyes away from the closed door, Zuko said sharply, "Nothing."

His uncle quirked an eyebrow as he settled down into a chair. "Really now?"

The scarred man squirmed a little before biting out, "I just wanted to say sorry. Bout what I said earlier." He looked away as he felt heat creeping up on his face.

Iroh made a motion as if to hug Zuko but drew back, pouring himself another cup of tea instead. "You know I will always forgive you right? Even if you can't forgive yourself?"

Zuko's face hardened for a second before the mask slipped, revealing eyes that held so much sorrow. A whisper. "Maybe I don't deserve forgiveness," the man said, slumping down to sit in the chair where Katara had sat in just an hour ago.

His uncle stood up at that, walking over and clasping his nephew on the shoulder. "I cannot help you if you cannot or will not help yourself."

A broken voice answered back. "I'm trying."

And Iroh's eyes watered a little as he replied softly, "I know."

* * *

And the mystery deepens. Mwahaha.

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
